Gholi
Gholi are the so-called "feral giants" of Eadun. They generally live in communities across the Northern Wastes and in the Pelaga Mountains, but some individual wanderers may be found throughout the continent. Description The Gholi look like gigantic baseline humans. They tend to be slightly smaller, more sinewy versions of their Arimori and Kelemvari cousins. Known for their tremendous strength and berserker rage, these barbaric giants are greatly feared throughout the Northlands. Females usually range between ten and eleven feet tall and weigh perhaps 700-1150 pounds. Males range between eleven and thirteen feet tall and generally weigh between 1000-1850 pounds. Females wear their hair long and coiffed in different styles that represent their caste and family. Similarly, males take great pride in their beards, wearing them in elaborate styles that denote their position within society. Sexual maturity is reached, in females, by the age of fifteen. Males develop much more slowly, and usually do not enter puberty until around the age of twenty. There is no adolescence, per se. Once puberty is reached, they are considered adults and can marry. They can live up to 300 years, though this is rare due to a relatively violent lifestyle. Their social structure is matriarchal. Male warriors are held in high standing, with strength highly prized. Young, undisciplined or unfit males, however, are often cast out of communities. These become wanderers, roaming the wild places of the world. Sometimes they find acceptance in another community. Most simply die. Some, however survive the wild. Their rejection and isolation leads to sociopathy and mental degradation. As they become increasingly bestial, their killing instinct consumes them and they will commit vile acts of depravity and destruction. They are considered by the other Gholi to be beyond all hope and will be executed on sight. There is a slight chance of salvation. The Arimori have organized hunting triads, called Redeemers, that seek these lost soul and attempt to convert them to The Light. History The primordial giants , the Joatuni, were forged by the Dwar during the Daemon Wars to be living weapons against the might of the Fae. Thus, there is an instinctual hatred within all giants for the all Fae. Both the Faed and the the Unfaed are seen as alike in the eyes of the Gholi (Though the Unfaed are a cause for loathing among the Arimori and Kelemvari, they have learned some tolerance). After the Daemon Wars, the Joatunni had no purpose. The Faed had been banished into the Great Beyond, and the world was a twisted wreck of what it had been during the prior age. As resources were scarce, most of the giants began preying on each other and on the weaker races in order to survive. These were called the Gholi, or "Lost Ones," in ancient Dwar. There was, however, one band of these ancient giants who remembered the reason for their creation. They strove to protect the weaker races against the depredation of their brethren. These warriors were of a priestly caste and followed "The Way of the Light." These Arimori, or "Enlightened Ones," drove the disorganized Gholi north into the frozen wastes and thus they became two distinct peoples.